The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic packages for use in various electronic products, including, but not limited to, computer server products and portable products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. One way to achieve these goals is to fabricate System-In-Package (SIP) microelectronic packages wherein an entire electronic system is formed in a single microelectronic package, which may include processors, application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) devices, volatile memory, non-volatile memory, power systems, wireless communication devices, and the like. Such SIP microelectronic packages are generally attached to a microelectronic substrate, such as a motherboard, with interconnects, such as solder balls, in a flip-chip configuration. As the microelectronic devices within the microelectronic package are fully encapsulated, there is no way to access internal circuitry within the microelectronic devices for debugging purposes except through the interconnects. However, once the microelectronic package is attached to the motherboard, the interconnects are no longer accessible for debugging purposes. One option for debugging would be to fabricate probe points on the microelectronic substrate, such as a motherboard. This would be undesirable for various reasons, including taking up valuable space on the microelectronic substrate, thereby hampering the drive to reduce the size of electronic products. Another option for debugging would be to remove or desolder the microelectronic package from the motherboard and test the failed microelectronic package on a dedicated debug board. However, three issues arise with desoldering. First, initial debug requires the preservation of the electrical state of the microelectronic package, which will be lost through desoldering and, thus, valuable data is lost. Second, the microelectronic packages have a limited number attachment, desoldering, and reworking processes that they can go through before becoming non-functional, as will be understood to those skilled in the art. Third, debugging sometimes needs to be done in the field at a customer's site where desoldering is not possible. Therefore, it is important to develop ways to debug a microelectronic package without requiring probe points on the microelectronic substrate and without requiring the removal of the microelectronic package from the microelectronic substrate.